Field of Invention and Prior Art
The invention relates to air compressing systems and is particularly directed to improvements in air compressing systems in which a sealant liquid is circulated through the compressor separated from the compressed air effluent, cooled, and recycled to the compressor.
It is well known that the compression of air is an exothermic process and that especially in large compressors the amount of heat generated is sufficient to cause a very substantial problem in regard to its dissipation. This problem is particularly great in air compressors of the oil-sealed type, that is, compressors in which a sealant fluid is recycled through the compressor to effect a seal between the compressor screws or gears and the air. In such compressors, the sealant liquid must be separated from the compressed air, cooled and recycled to the compressor. It is also common to interpose a heat exchanger in the compressed air effluent line to cool it before it is delivered for use.